Spason
Spason is the name for half-siblings Spencer Hastings and Jason DiLaurentis. During Season 1, Jason and Spencer do not know they are brother and sister. In Season 2, Jason returns to Rosewood. Spencer begins to sense something going on between her family and Jasons and eventually puts it together that her father is Jason's father too. During Season 2 and 3, Jason and Spencer begin to trust each other and together they try to find out what happened to Alison. Season 1 In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Spencer and the girls must contend with Alison’s older brother who's got plenty of plans for Alison's memorial. He basically takes over the planning. He also uses this visit to light a fire under the police department to find some leads in his sister's murder. Later, Spencer speaks to Jason alone, discussing Alison and the prospect of putting away her killer. Jason confesses that he thinks that imprisoning the killer would not provide closure, as nothing can change the fact that his 15-year-old sister was murdered. But, Spencer thinks justice is worth something. At the mention of justice, Jason balks, accusing Spencer of being a hypocrite, when Ali had told him that she instigated "The Jenna Thing" and was the one who threw the stink bomb and threatened Toby into silence. After the memorial, Jason stops by Spencer's house to thank her and the other girls, and gives them Alison's name bracelet, which she had been wearing at the time of her death. In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," Spencer goes to seek out Jason DiLaurentis, where he's working out at the local baseball field. He reveals that he is in Rosewood "taking care of family business." Without wasting time, Spencer shows him the photograph "A" had sent to her; Jason reveals that he‘s received similar photos of Alison surrounding the night she disappeared and goes on to tell her that a private investigator has determined many of them to be fake. Still, he is willing to see if this one is real. Before she leaves, Jason apologizes for acting like a jerk while planning Ali's memorial, and Spencer accepts. Season 2 In "The Goodbye Look," Spencer brings storebought brownies over to Jason's house to welcome him back. After throwing a newspaper at a stray dog in his yard, Jason says he is sorry about what happened in the bell-tower between her and Ian. Then he questions her about it, wanting to know if Ian actually confessed to killing Alison. Spencer cannot give him an absolute answer and Jason seems angry, going back inside the house, letting the door shut loudly behind him. In "My Name Is Trouble," Jason hires Spencer's boyfriend Toby to work in his yard. After Spencer's field hockey practice, she stops by hoping to see Toby, but finds Jason instead. Spencer sees a figure in the upstairs window and asks Jason if he has anyone else living in his house. Jason says it's just him. Spencer thinks he's lying. In "Over My Dead Body," Spencer and her friends get arrested and are held at the police station. The girl's parents are there discussing the charges against them when Jason shows up. Peter then goes up and talks to him saying he shouldn't be here. Jason says that he thinks his sister would want him there, which we later learn could mean he came to support Spencer. In "The Naked Truth," Spencer is at school when Jason returns to town after being away for a whole month. He was in South Carolina taking care of his grandmother's estate. He asks if Spencer could tell her dad to give him a call he has been dodging his calls. When Spencer asks why he wants her dad to call him, Ella comes up asking if Jason can chaperone Truth Up Day. At first Jason says no, but when Spencer mentions that her parents will be there, Jason says he will go. Spencer runs into Jason in the hallway at Truth Up Day. She tells him that she heard that he was in the same group as her mom and Jason brings up that he was hoping that it was her dad instead. Spencer then asks why it is so important that they talk, but Jason walks away. Spencer says that she knows about how her dad had changed the will to protect him, but she doesn't understand why. Jason tells her to ask her dad when he gets back into town, but Spencer says that he already is and that he won't give her any answers. Without responding, Jason walks away. After Spencer overhears a conversation between her mom and Jason, she has a flashback to an odd conversation she once had with Ali. It takes her a little while to put all the pieces together, then she finds Jason in the courtyard listening to music. As she is approaching him, A sends her a text confirming her suspicions. Spencer asks Jason if her dad is his dad too. Jason then asks who told her and Spencer says it was Ali, she just didn't hear it until tonight. After school, in "CTRL: A," Spencer goes to Jason's father's office to talk to him. He isn't there, but she sees him across the street talking to Maya. Maya leaves and Spencer walks up to him telling him that she has been looking for him. Jason asks her if her dad told her to come here, but Spencer tells him that she hasn't spoken to her dad or anyone about the situation. Jason tells her to talk to her dad, but Spencer wants to talk to him about it. Jason says that he is sorry because he never wanted to come between her and Peter, but Spencer says its to late for that because her parents lied to her for a really long time. Jason also tells her that this was never about hurting her either. Spencer asks Jason why he left town the night she got arrested and why he came back. Spencer and Jason sit down on a bench to talk. He tells her that he found another one of Ali's boxes she had stashed at their grandmother's house. Spencer remembers a saying of Ali's: "When I hide things, they stay hid." Jason says that he found love letters between his mom and her dad. Aside from the letters, Jason found $15,000 in cash envelopes, with $5000 being in each one. Spencer wonders where Ali got the money and Jason tells her to think about it, then she realizes it likely means Ali blackmailed Peter for the money. Jason says that it is hard to believe when someone says it out loud, but Spencer can believe it. If anyone could do that, Ali could. After talking to her dad, Spencer meets Jason at The Grille. She tells him she believes her father when he says he did not give Alison that money. Jason doesn't buy it because he can't imagine where else Ali could have gotten the money. Spencer tells him that he just wants it to be Peter so he has a reason to be angry. Jason doesn't want to hear it and storms out. Later on that night, Jason knocks on the back door at Spencer's house. When she tells him her father is not home, he says he knows. Spencer says that she is sorry about earlier because she doesn't really know how to handle any of this. Jason also says he is sorry because Spencer was right - Jason wants it to be Peter who gave the money to Ali because that would make everything so much easier. Jason also says that there is nothing easy about their situation. Jason and Spencer both agree that the reason they act like this, why the two of them are always facing off because they're wired the same way. Spencer then tells Jason that she thinks she knows why Ali needed that money or at least some of it, was because Ali was looking for someone she was afraid of. Jason asks her who it is and Spencer says that she can find out, she is just going to need him to trust her a lot, and by a lot she means $2000. In "Breaking the Code," turns out Jason does trust Spencer because he gave her the money. In "Eye of the Beholder," Jason approaches Spencer and Emily in the hallway and Spencer immediately apologizes that she hasn't called him back yet because her "reserves have been depleted." Eyeing Emily, Jason says that is not what he wanted to talk about. Jason tells them that he found a bag of Ali's stuff and wondered if they wanted to look at it. Spencer tells him that she'll meet up with him after school. At Spencer's house, Jason gives them the bag and says that it was hidden in the attic. Emily unwraps a music box and Jason says that she loved that box. Just then, Spencer's mom enters the room giving Jason an unwelcoming look. Jason then tells Spencer and Emily that they can keep anything they want and just put the bag on the porch when they're done. Spencer walks Jason out saying thank you for the bag. When she goes back in, her mom scolds at Spencer for inviting him over. While Spencer is packing up Ali's bag, her mom walks in telling her not to go in Jason's house. Spencer says that she has to deal with what happened because if they don't, it'll blow up in their faces. Her mom informs her Jason and his family have always tried to blow things up and it has been Peter and her who kept things together. Spencer sticks up for Jason because he is her brother. Later, Jason shows up to the hospital to make sure Spencer is okay after the fire. After getting her cuts treated, Spencer sees Jason talking to her mom and looks pleased that they are trying to work things out. Season 3 In "Birds of a Feather," after Jason has a little fight with Spencer's mom at the Grille and storms out, Spencer goes after him to make sure he is okay. He says he is fine and staples a flyer offering a reward of $50,000 for information leading to the identity of the person who dug up Ali's grave. Later at school, Spencer waits for Jason outside his classroom. She asks him again if he is okay, but this time he responds that he could be better. Spencer recommends that Jason should drop the reward and let the police handle it, but reminds her the police don't have such a good track record considering how they handled Ali's murder case. Jason remarks that he can tell when someone is lying and will be able to sift through the calls and find the one person who is telling the truth. Spencer and Jason then argue about Veronica's motives in taking Garrett's case, but before Jason can explain his thoughts, he gets a call and says he has to take it. Later, Jason is outside on his porch while Spencer is out for a walk trying to clear her head. She sits next to him and Jason says that he has gotten over 200 calls from people saying they know who took the body, absurd accusations about people like Mrs. Welch, Obama and even Spencer. Spencer says that she is looking forward to going to college and getting out of this place and leaving the dysfunctional people. Jason laughs at this and says that it sounds good, but it's not that easy to leave Rosewood behind. Then Jason gets a call. Before Spencer leaves, Jason says that he is withdrawing the reward and that she was right about it being much for him. Spencer tells him that the truth comes out one way or another and smiles before leaving. Jason seems to have lied to Spencer though because as soon as she is gone, he arranges to meet the tipster. In "The Remains of the "A"," Spencer enlists Jason help with her search of April Rose, the name written on the note in Garrett's mother's hospital room. Jason does not remember any girls named April Rose. Spencer brings up the N.A.T club. Jason is surprised that she knows about that and asks how but Spencer ignores the question and wonders if she was one of the girls they filmed. Jason says he never filmed anyone, but admits to watching the videos and that he actually came up with the idea for the club in the first place, not something he is proud of. Jason reveals that Ian and Garrett used to pay girls to set up their friends and April Rose could very well have been one of them, but he wouldn't know because at that point he had walked away from the whole thing. Jason later goes to Spencer's house where he says he found April Rose and shows her the yearbook page advertising the secondhand shop. Spencer grabs her bag and tells him that he is driving. When they arrive at the boutique, Jason tells the store clerk that their friend has dropped something off and asked them to pick it up. The clerk is unable to help without more information. In the meantime, Spencer had been browsing the items and stumbles upon Ali's anklet hanging on a mannequin. She flashes back to the first time she noticed wearing it and remembers that Ali never took it off after that. The clerk does not remember the piece being dropped off and is unwilling to sell it, until Jason offers him $400. Jason and Spencer bring the anklet to the police station where Jason says that an anonymous tip led him to it. Spencer asks Jason if he still has the love letters between Peter and Jessica. Jason is hesitant to show them to Spencer because it will only hurt to read them. Spencer smiles and remarks how different Jason is from Ali, who never tried to spare Spencer's feelings. Jason wonders what kind of person Ali would have become if she had the chance to grow up. The next day, Spencer is devastated to learn the anklet contained evidence that got Garrett off the hook for Ali's murder. In "Crazy," Spencer tells her friends she feels so bad about Garrett's release, she can barely look Jason in the eye. She sees him later as he's jogging past the school and Jason assures her that it's not her fault Garrett was released. He had hoped the evidence would confirm his guilt and it's no one's fault that it didn't. Jason mentions that his father is coming to town and Spencer brings up CeCe and the "intense summer" she spent with Ali. Jason says that everything with CeCe is intense and their relationship ended on a bad note, then he gets going. Later that night, Spencer is driving home and witnesses a car accident. She realizes it is Jason's car and goes to check on him, discovering he is drunk, and may have been trying to hurt himself. Spencer doesn't want the police to come arrest him, so she gets in the drivers' seat and tells him to pretend this never happened. When the cops show up at Spencer's house later on wondering why her car was found at the scene of an accident, she and Toby cover up Jason's drunk driving. We learn in "Stolen Kisses" that Jason has left town. Notes *When Spencer got arrested, Jason showed up at the police station and told Peter that he thinks his sister would want him here. Melissa, who has known Spencer her whole life, never showed up for her. *Melissa and Veronica have made negative comments about Jason multiple times and Spencer has always defended him against them. Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Pairings